Animus
Animus is a male Dragon who was the king of the country of Stella. He is a former victim of Acnologia and the dragon who hid inside Sonya, his aide to survive. He appears in the animated movie Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry. Contents https://dragons.wikia.com/wiki/Animus# hide#Description #Personality #Abilities #History #Trivia Description Edit Animus is a huge dragon who has crystal-like scales. His front legs were also his wings, which had membranes also like crystal gems, making him resemble a wyvern. He had brow horns that resembled multi-faceted crystals, and these were razor sharp, as were his teeth and claws. His scales were blue with beige scales on his underbelly and lower jaw. Upon absorbing the Dragon Cry staff, his scales and eyes turned amethyst, indicating he had reached a new level of power. He speaks with a slight Irish-sounding accent in the English dub of the film. He had a human form as well, though this was an illusion taken when he possessed Sonya and spoke through her. In his human form, Animus is a tall, young and slender man with golden hair and purple eyes. He wears orange, gold or bronze, armor with a matching crown underneath a large, gold-trimmed, white shoulder cape that in and of itself features exaggerated, pointed shoulders. The cape features a golden emblem on its left side; the outfit is finished with matching white and gold boots. Personality Edit Animus was mentioned by Sonya to have been kind and caring in the past, but due to the lust of obtaining the Dragon Cry staff affecting him he has become cruel in the present time. As a ruler he is harsh and demanding, punishing his follower, Zash, when he allowed intruders to acquire the ancient weapon. His desire to revive the world of Dragons guided him to become the manipulative dragon he is shown to be in the present. On his death bed he showed his caring side, mentioning he was surprised but overjoyed to have finally seen Sonya smile. Animus' illusory human form. Abilities Edit Animus' type of Dragon Magic is unknown, but he was shown to fire a multi-colored beam of light as his breath weapon. He was also very strong, as he was able to fight Natsu Dragneel, an incredibly strong Dragon Slayer wizard, and gore him on his horns. However, upon Natsu unleashing his full power, Animus proved to be no match for him, even with the Dragon Cry giving him extra power. History Edit http://dragons.wikia.com/wiki/File:Natsu_kills_Animus-_Fairy_Tail-_Dragon_CryNatsu kills Animus- Fairy Tail- Dragon Cry Natsu vs Animus. In the distant past, Animus and a gang of Dragons including Zirconis came across Sonya, whom they attacked after they deemed she wasn't appetizing enough for them. Acnologia, the one who murdered all the Dragons that participated in the Dragon King Festival, appeared before Animus and his gang and killed the ones that harmed her and left him on the verge of death. He later convinced Sonya to allow him to use her body as a container to recover. This led to him befriending Sonya during her childhood, with the two travelling to the Kingdom of Stella, revolutizing the country, which then after Animus became the king of Stella while he appointed Sonya to be his aide. For a while, Animus reigned as a good and just king, using Sonya to carry out his will. However, he became obsessed with regaining his power as a dragon and escaping from Sonya's body. To this end, he hired Fiore defector Zash to obtain the Dragon Cry staff for him, knowing this powerful relic, created through the grief of Acnologia's victims, could give him the power to regain his physical form. To further this; he purposely lied to Sonya and stated that Stella's supply of Stellarium, crystals that harvested starlight, were going to detonate as a result of absorbing too much energy, destroying the country and that the Dragon Cry was the only thing that could prevent it. Animus appears before Zash who he binds with his power due to his incompetence in allowing the staff to fall into enemy's hands; Natsu Dragneel and his team had stolen the staff on behalf of Fiore's king to prevent Zash from destroying Fiore with it. Zash then pleads that he will use Sonya in order to retrieve it but the king tells him he is not put her in harm's way, granting him to take the Three Stars, three very powerful wizards, with him to retrieve the staff. He later visits Sonya's room unannounced to comfort her about retrieving the staff while after she and Zash completed the task he finds her in the courtyard and asks of the staff, which she says Zash has it, angering him saying they need it for the ceremony. Animus binds Zash after putting Sonya in harm's way later on while ordering him to kill the enemies when they show up. Animus appears before Sonya at the ceremony the next day and asks for the staff which she refuses, with Animus later revealing in front of Natsu that he has been inside Sonya recovering while manipulating her mind. After the two talk of Igneel and why he cannot release his body without Dragon Cry, Sonya fights back Animus' control and tries to deliver the staff to Natsu. Zash steals it with Animus releasing his true body to chase down the traitor, who of which warps his mind, causing Animus to rampage. After Zash is killed, Animus and Natsu struggle over Dragon Cry. Animus wants to return the age of Dragons, impaling Natsu on his horns while swallowing the staff to return to full strength. Sonya tries to intervene but she's pushed to the side while Natsu attempts to fight back, as Animus blasts him with his breath attack. However, Natsu appears unharmed, but changed; as Animus looks on in shock, Natsu activates his power as E.N.D., turning into a dragon-human hybrid. A shocked Animus is then pummeled by Natsu, and the dragon recognizes Natsu for what he truly is, the destroyer of all. Natsu cries out that he doesn't care and that he'll throw everything away to protect his friends as he overpowers Animus with his full power, cutting through the dragon's attack and killing him. As he lies dying and fades away, Animus sees Sonya approach him, and tearfully bids her goodbye, saying that he was glad he was able to finally see her smile. Trivia Edit *It is not known how long Animus and Sonya were actually together, as most dragons in Ishgar were dead for hundreds of years before the events of Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry as a result of the Dragon King Festival being undertaken by Acnologia. This is further blurred by Zirconis being shown as one of Animus' allies and his being killed by Acnologia. *Animus is the first Dragon killed by Natsu Dragneel. He is also the first dragon killed by a Dragon Slayer in modern times. *Animus is the only Dragon killed by Natsu in his E.N.D. form. Role in the series Animus Is an Enemy of LittlefootCategory:Villains Category:Dragons